Una tarde de karaoke
by PaoTuli
Summary: Nagisa decide convencer -más bien obligar- a su novio Rei de ir al nuevo karaoke de la cuidad. El rubio parece estar sumamente emocionado, pero... su pareja no tanto. ¿Que podrá hacer para animarlo?


**¡Muy buenas! :D He aquí con un fanfic de Free!(otra vez,lol) Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fanfic anterior, también es un Reigisa y si no lo has leído te invito a que lo hagas. :) Esto es como una continuación a "Actuar sin pensar" pero no es necesario leerlo para entender lo que pasa aquí. Sin más que decir, empecemos.**

 **Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club ni High Speed!** **son de mi propiedad. Sólo tome prestado los personajes.**

* * *

 **Una tarde de karaoke**

-Anda Rei-chan, di que si-. Y mostró una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que pudo haber hecho.

El de lentes respiro resignado. -Está bien...Si tu quieres. - Fue su simple respuesta. Nagisa no podía estar más contento.

Por fin había conseguido que su reciente novio lo acompañara al nuevo karaoke después de la escuela.

Apenas escucho esas palabras no pudo evitar abrazarle con cariño y plantar un par de besos en su rostro.

Por su parte el más alto no parecía quejarse, sólo que al momento en el que sonó la campana decidió que sería mejor hacer sus muestras de afecto en otro lugar y momento.

-Ya hay que ir a clases, Nagisa-kun.

-Voy-. Fue la simple respuesta de un muchacho con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡No puedo creer que el día haya pasado tan rápido! ¿Tu si, Rei-chan?

-No lo sé, para mi fue igual a otros días-. Se encogió de hombros y miro al frente de forma un poco indiferente.

-Hm...¡Reeei-chan!-. Le toco el hombro varias veces. -¿Qué pasa? -Parpadeo mirándolo atentamente.

-N-Nada...- Le acaricio el cabello al más bajo y sonrío levemente. -No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte Nagisa-kun, por cierto- Llevo su puño a los labios y reseco su garganta, como si quisiera tener más atención por parte de su acompañante.- Por cierto, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir después del karaoke? Mis padres se han ido de viaje a trabajar todo el fin de semana, además prepararé la cena-. Desvío la mirada, evitando ver la reacción del chico.

Nagisa no pudo evitar parar su continuo caminado y bajar la cabeza. El peliazul preocupado se dio cuenta de esto y lo volteo a ver nervioso. -Esta bien si no quieres Nagisa...Sólo era una sugerencia-.

El más pequeño alzo su cabeza con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Claro que si quiero ir! Me encanta la comida que Rei-chan hace para mi-. Puntualizo, y antes de seguir caminando se paro de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz a un muy nervioso y confundido Rei.

Esa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaba de el. Su ternura y su espontaneidad. La vergüenza que sentía se podía notar fácilmente en su acalorado rostro, era algo incomparable.

Al cabo de caminar por varias calles en unos pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, un edificio con salas de karaoke bastante llamativo. Con letreros de neón en las entradas y varios dibujos modernos de graffiti en las paredes.

Para Rei ese era un lugar bastante -demasiado- ostentoso para alguien como el, mejor iba a decirle a su novio que se divirtiera el solo, que lo esperaba en casa con la cena y que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Su perfecto y detallado plan fue arruinado por solo una sonrisa.  
Una sonrisa de felicidad, emoción y alegría en el rostro de Nagisa.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Le había prometido acompañarlo y ahora iba a hacerlo, si lo dejaba solo sería como dejarlo plantado, y el no haría eso.

-Ya que...Entremos, ¿te parece?- El rubio asintió con la cabeza emocionado, tomo a su novio de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro a la entrada del edificio.

* * *

 **N.A: Eaaa, como han visto este va a tener varios capítulos, este más o menos es como una introducción, disculpen que haya sido un poco corto. :3 Gracias por haber tomado el tiempo de leer el principio de esta historia, que espero poder continuar, tengo planeado que será de tres a cinco capítulos.**

 **Reviews son bien recibidos. :´)**

 **Att: Tuli.**


End file.
